A multipolar electrical switch of this type is known for instance from the European patent application EP 0 335 823 A1. This known switch comprises three pole housings, which are connected to one another by way of connecting pins or bolts.
Another electrical switch is known from the unexamined German patent application DE 10 2008 039 066 A1. This switch includes a rotor housing and an electrical contact bridge which is rotatable mounted in the rotor housing and can be pivoted between an on and off position and relative to the rotor housing. The contact bridge can be pivoted for switching on and off, by the rotor housing being rotated. Here the rotating rotor housing pivots with the contact bridge. Furthermore, the contact bridge can also pivot without rotation of the rotor housing, in other words relative to the rotor housing, if namely the current flowing across the contact bridge becomes too great. In this case, the contact bridge is pivoted opposite the rotor by way of a magnetic force produced by the current, as a result of which the contact elements of the contact bridge and the fixed contact elements of the switch are separated from one another.